


Learning to Dance

by Beehsknees



Series: Steven Universe [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humour, No Angst, Set before StevenBomb 6, Short, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beehsknees/pseuds/Beehsknees
Summary: her eyes were closed and she looked so at peace…“Dance with me!” Lapis bounced over and grabbed Peridot’s hands, spinning them both around. Peridot nearly fell over at first as her legs were not built for dancing.“Wah! I can’t dance!”





	Learning to Dance

It was just beginning to darken outside during the summer. The horizon gave the sky a beautiful yellow tint and it was just bright enough outside for Peridot to see a tall blue blob moving rapidly. Peridot guessed she was dancing. Probably because of the blaring music that came from just outside. It seemed to be some form of an 80’s love ballad CD – probably lent to her from Steven’s dad. He had a bunch of music that he lent them all the time. Peridot’s favourite band was the two robot men. She couldn’t remember the name, but Steven referred to them as daft punks? Peridot placed her wrench down and went outside to investigate.  
“Lazuli, what are you doing?” Lapis span around with such grace, her hair twisting as she span. She looked…magnificent. Lapis paused to catch her breath, a peaceful look on her face.  
“What does it look like I’m doing?” She replied sarcastically, though light heartedly to her smaller green friend.  
“Um. Dancing?”  
“Yes!” She continued to jump and spin like a professional ballerina, before realising Peridot was still there just watching her. She turned back to her with a smirk.  
“Peridot.” Huh? She snapped out of her slight daze and glanced to her. Peridot couldn’t help but stare at her! The way the moon illuminated her blue skin, how her hair shined like the universe, how her eyes were closed and she looked so at peace…  
“Dance with me!” Lapis bounced over and grabbed Peridot’s hands, spinning them both around. Peridot nearly fell over at first as her legs were not built for dancing.  
“Wah! I can’t dance!” Though, she soon began to enjoy it. Once Lapis had taught her the basic movements, she soon became good enough to even throw a few cheeky spins into the mix. The music began to slow down and as did the duo, coming into a nice slow dance. As Peridot became aware of them both holding hands, her cheeks blushed dark green, averting her gaze. They were silent for a few moments before the small green gem gulped.  
“I didn’t know you could dance.” Lapis laughed gently.  
“Me neither! But Steven taught me how to do it. It’s so much fun. Especially when you dance with… someone you care about.” Her words were much softer with her last sentence, and Peridot took a moment to realise what she meant.  
“Oh.” They continued to slow dance to the song, Peridot doing a little better than before as she was no longer tripping over her own two feet. The CD had ended and Lapis stopped, still holding onto her hands.  
“Peridot?” The gem was forced to look up at her blue counterpart.  
“I think…I think I want to fuse.” Peridot’s eyes widened. She nearly did a double take to check if this was the same Lapis Lazuli she lived with.  
“Are you-Are you sure? I mean with what happened with you-know-who…”  
“Yes. I’m sure. I can’t just keep putting it off forever, I-…” Lapis broke away from Peridot and sat down on the soft grass, crossing her legs.  
“I want to try fusion again. And…You’re the only person I want to try it with.” Peridot couldn’t help but smile, but then haltered as she really thought about it.  
“But. Wait. I’m an era 2 Peridot. What if-“She suddenly realised how crushing it would be if she couldn’t fuse. But then again, she thought she didn’t have any powers but she did. Though, she couldn’t help but be pessimistic about it. She was an ugly, basic era 2 gem. They were nothing compared to era 1’s. She barely even survived before without her limb enhancements! Why would anyone want to fuse with her?  
“Peridot..?” Came a gentle voice from the floor. Peridot wiped her eyes and saw that Lapis was staring at her with a worried expression. She patted the ground next to her and Peridot sat down, leaning against her comfortingly.  
“We don’t have to try it. I’m sorry I-. I didn’t even take your feelings into consideration. I was selfish.” What?! Peridot frowned and looked up to her friend.  
“No, you’re not selfish Lapis! I think… I think we need to talk about this more before rushing into this. We can’t all be perfect fusions like Garnet.” They both laughed at that and leaned back against the grass.  
“Hey! If we fused, I’d finally be able to go on all the rides at Funland.” Lapis grinned and reached for Peridot’s hand, squeezing it. Peridot interlocked their fingers, letting their hands lay between them, connecting them.  
“I don’t know, I don’t think I’d like to give you the satisfaction of being tall. I like you being a shorty.” Peridot responded by turning her head to look at her and sticking out her tongue.  
“Shut it, Lazuli.”  
“Make me.” And she did. Peridot closed the distance between them, placing a light kiss on her lips. She wasn’t really sure where this had come from – usually Lapis was the brave one. Though Peridot had become braver. Ever since she called her diamond a clod, she felt that she could do anything. Even kiss a gem she’d been in love with for months.  
They slowly pulled apart. It was silent for a moment before Lapis spoke up.  
“I’m glad we’re not on Homeworld anymore. That never could have happened there.” Before Peridot could reply, loud footsteps were heard as they saw three figures in the distance.  
“Aw shoot! We missed it!” A familiar voice shouted from a familiar purple shorty. Amethyst, Pearl and Garnet came running, Garnet with a camera in her hand.  
“Wait-wha-?” Peridot sat up in a rush, sorting her hair out with a flustered look on her face.  
“Garnet’s future vision predicted you two finally confessing your feelings! Oh I can’t believe it! It reminds me of Rose and I…” Amethyst snickered at Pearl and stepped in front of her, confronting the two.  
“So? You two in love yet?” Lapis arched an unamused brow.  
“This is incredibly rude, you guys.”  
“No. It’s cute.” Garnet replied, snapping a photo of them as the flash went off.  
“…GET OUT!” Peridot shouted, running into the barn and chasing them off with a drill, waving her arms about erratically. Lapis just watched her from outside the barn, snickering. This was a great night.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda short. Based on prompt "I hate any dance, but you love it and try to teach me. deAR GOD HOW DO LEGS WORK?" from onetruepairingideas.tumblr.com  
> Again, very loosely based. I'm so bad at following prompts oops xD


End file.
